


Mara, the Saviour of Skyrim

by Hermione_Granger1968



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Imperial/Stormcloak Alliance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Granger1968/pseuds/Hermione_Granger1968
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak has prophetic dreams which lead him to rescue Mara, a young Nord girl who could change his world, as well as Skyrim. Will he find Romance with Mara?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Skyrim Fan fiction I decided to write. I have more chapters that I intend to write and add to this. Please leave a comment of what you liked about the story, and also any improvements that it could use. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it as I love Romance/Fantasy/Adventure myself. Being my favourites are Prince Valiant and King Arthur.

Skyrim Fanfiction part 1 Mara, the Saviour of Skyrim

By Hermione Granger

Writer's Note: This is a Skyrim Fan fiction I decided to write. I have more chapters that I intend to write and add to this. Please leave a comment of what you liked about the story, and also any improvements that it could use. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it as I love Romance/Fantasy/Adventure myself. Being my favourites are Prince Valiant and King Arthur.

Ulfric Stomcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm, started having prophetic dreams about being told to meet a young Nord girl at Darkwater Crossing who is named Mara and she's originally from Cyrodiil, he also sees an image of the girl who is about 16, has light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin as Nords usually do. In the dreams he was told she would help him and all of Skyrim against the Dragons and possibly the Empire. He was also told which day she would be there which was Middas, 17th of Last Seed. Ulfric told Wuunferth the Unliving, his court wizard about his dreams as well as giving him the name of the girl, as he's the only person he's confided in about the dream. As Ulfric was planning on the campaign to Darkwater Crossing, Wuunferth the Unliving walks over to Ulfric and says to him, you might better inform your housecarl, Galmar about those dreams especially if they could help the cause. "I don't want anyone to think I'm crazy," replied Ulfric. "Nonsense Ulfric, nobody will think you're crazy, especially Galmar. You're just being paranoid," replied Wuunferth. "Wuunferth, as Jarl, you can't be too careful, but you're probably right that I should confide in Galmar about this," said Ulfric as he went to find Galmar. He didn't have to walk far as Galmar was looking for him anyway. Ulfric found Galmar as he was exiting the wizard's room, then he said "Galmar, we need to talk," as he pulled him into Wuunferth's room shutting the door. Then he proceeded to inform him about prophetic dreams and the girls name approximate age and description. Even Though the dream did seem far out, but Galmar knew Ulfric wouldn't make up anything like that. "That's strange because that girl isn't much older than a child from your description of her. If she was my daughter, I wouldn't want her doing anything like that at her age," said Galmar. "I'd probably be the same way too, but I've never married and no children," replied Ulfric. "I'm surprised you haven't been married, you are not a bad looking man, just a bit quick tempered at times," said Galmar. "Well, friend Galmar, you almost have to be as a jarl. Now let's get on the road and go towards Darkwater Crossing," said Ulfric. Then Ulfric, along with Galmar, Ralof, and some other soldiers took off for Darkwater Crossing.

Mara's parents died when she was young, so she had to go to an orphanage on the outskirts of Bruma until she was 16 years of age, which is a time when children become adults. When she became sixteen, she decided to go to Skyrim since she didn't have family in Cyrodiil anymore. She knew that her older brother Sven Fire-Eye was in Skyrim and was a soldier fighting against the Empire, so she decided on going to Skyrim to try to find him. She walked from the border of Cryodiil to Skyrim, and after she entered Skyrim, she walked for a while. While Mara was walking down the road, she started to feel hungry. She saw a river with fish jumping. Since she didn't see anyone around, she decided to try to catch a fish. As she tried to catch the fish, she slipped into the water where there was a fast current. As the current was carrying her down the river, she passed a rock, and she climbed onto the rock and started screaming for help.

As Ulfric, along with Galmar, Ralof, and the other soldiers were walking towards Darkwater Crossing, they heard someone screaming. "Someone is in trouble and it sounds like a girl or woman, and I'm gonna go help," said Ulfric as he ran towards the screaming. As he was running towards the screaming he came to a river, as he looked out in the river, he saw a person clinging to the rock in the river, he noticed that the person was older than a child, but appeared to be not quite a woman, he also noticed she had long light blonde hair. 'I wonder,' he thought as he was taking off his cloak, breastplate and boots so he can swim to save her, but no matter who she was, he was gonna save her. "What are you doing?" called Galmar as he saw Ulfric taking his armour off. "There's a girl stuck clinging to a rock in the middle of the river, and I'm gonna save her," Ulfric called back as he was getting ready to enter the water, then he looked towards the girl who was still struggling and said, "I'm on my way to save you," as he entered the water and swam out to her.

As Ulfric was swimming out to the rock, Mara looked over and saw a large man with long dark blonde hair, green eyes, and a dark blonde beard swimming towards her. She noticed as he swam out to the rock, he was also having trouble grabbing onto the rock. When he finally had a firm, grip, he turned to Mara and said, "Grab on to my shoulder's lady, and I'll get you across to the land." Mara took awhile to get a firm grip on his shoulders, when she finally got a firm grip, Ulfric said, "Now hold tight," before he started swimming for land. After they reached land, Mara got off and sat down as Ulfric made it to land as well. After he stood up, he picked Mara up in his arms and carried her to where the sun and the others were. After he set her on the ground, he sat himself down and asked, "May I ask your name?" "My name is Mara," she replied. Ulfric remembered the girl in his prophetic dreams was named Mara and she also had long light blonde hair and about the same age. Then he asked her where she was from and how did she fall in the water. "I'm from Bruma, Cyrodiil and I lived in an orphanage since my parents died when I was young, and when I turned 16, I had to leave the orphanage. I knew my brother was over here in Skyrim as a soldier, and I came to find him. I fell into the river when I was trying to catch a fish since I was hungry." After Ulfric heard that, he called to Galmar and asked him to bring his knapsack. After Galmar brought Ulfric his knapsack, he opened it and took out a piece of bread and offered it to her saying, "I'm sorry, but this is all that I have, I carry this when I'm out as it keeps longer." Mara smiled and accepted the piece of bread and said, "Thank you, Sir." "Mara, you can call me Ulfric, as I'm Ulfric Stormcloak, as I don't believe we have to be so formal now. I remember you said your brother's a soldier, what's his name?" "His name is Sven Fire-Eye," said Mara as she bit off a bite of bread. When Mara saw the look of surprise on Ulfric's face, she asked him, "Do you know him?" Ulfric looked at Mara with a smile and said, "Do I know him? He was one of my best guards who he was killed by an Imperial soldier. Now this is important, if we encounter Imperial soldiers it's best if you don't say his name, just make up a first name if asked, as I suspect that the Imperial soldiers wouldn't hesitate to kill his relatives, soldier or civilian." Mara thought for a while, then she said, "If the Imperial soldiers ask, I'll say his name is Lars Fire-Eye, that was my father's name." "That sounds good," said Ulfric, "we might better lay here in the sun until our clothes get dry before we move." After saying that, he informed his soldiers about waiting til his and Mara's clothing dried out.

After Ulfric and Maras clothing dried out, they decided to get up and start moving towards Darkwater Crossing. Ulfric bent down to help Mara as she was getting up. "Do you feel ok enough to walk, or do you want me to carry you?" Ulfric asked Mara. "I'll think that I'll be alright," replied Mara as she was getting to her feet, then he reminded her of what he said about not telling Imperial soldiers who her brother was, and she agreed.

As they were walking down the road, Ulfric started singing a song about an ancient Nordic man falling for a Snow Elven maiden. Even though the song was extremely beautiful, it was sad in a way. Mara was holding Ulfric's hand as they were walking and he looked at her and said, "Since you're from Cyrodiil, you probably haven't heard of the stories about Ilyana and Olaf." "I've heard those names. Aren't they an elf and Nord?" replied Mara as she was walking alongside Ulfric. "Yes they were, Ilyana was a Snow Elf maiden and Olaf was a warrior from Atmora where we were originally from," then Ulfric started telling her the story about how Olaf saw the beautiful Snow Elf maiden and became enchanted by her. When Ulfric finished, he said "Back then, the Elves and Men were forbidden to associate with each other let alone marry. So Ilyana had to become mortal like Olaf in order for them to marry. Even though she lost her immortality, she and Olaf were happy together. When Ulfric finished, Mara said that was the most beautiful story she's ever heard. Then the group started walking towards Darkwater Crossing.

After walking for a while, some other soldiers were approaching the group, when Ulfric saw this his grip on Mara's hand became tighter then he said to her in a lower voice, "Do you see those soldiers? Those are Imperial soldiers, just remember what I had said back there." As the soldiers were approaching the group, a Nord with dark brown shoulder length hair who was obviously one of their leaders, started talking. "Ah, Ulfric Stormcloak and his bodyguards out for a walk I see." Then his eyes moved to Mara, and then he said, "Ah, and who might you be young lady?" "I'm Mara Fire-Eye, and I'm originally from Bruma, Cyrodiil." There was silence for a few minutes, then the soldier spoke again, "Tell me, Mara Fire-Eye, why are you in the company of these rebels?" "They were walking down the road when I was screaming for help since I was drowning from falling into the river, and Ulfric jumped in and saved me." The soldier glanced at Ulfric, then he turned back to Mara, "That is probably the nicest thing he has done." Then Ulfric talked in a raised voice, "What was I supposed to do, let her drown? I am human despite what you might think of me." The soldier then looked at Ulfric and said, "Quiet, I was not talking to you." The soldier then walked back to the others where he was talking to a slightly older man with grey hairs, Ulfric then nudged Mara and said, "That man with the grey hairs is General Tullius, he's head of the Imperial Legion here in Skyrim, and he is tough." Then Ulfric let her hand go and grabbed her upper arm. "Who's the young girl with the rebels?" General Tullius asked of the soldier. "Ulfric rescued her from drowning. She came from Cyrodiil where she resided outside of Bruma. Her name is Mara Fire-Eye, a beautiful name if you ask me." General Tullius thought for a while, then he said, "Mara Fire-Eye? I wonder if there's any relation between her and Sven Fire-Eye, who was one of Ulfric's guards, she almost looks exactly like Sven." "Now that you mention it, I do notice a resemblance," replied the other guard. General Tullius then starts walking towards the Stormcloaks just as Ulfric was whispering to Mara, "General Tullius is known to detect when someone isn't being honest." When General Tullius approached the group, he first looked at Ulfric and said, "Ulfric, you probably redeemed yourself in the eyes of the gods for saving this young girl, but it doesn't excuse you in the eyes of the law for murdering the High King." Then Ulfric replied, "I did not 'murder' the High King, I challenged him in the old Nord way, which I do not expect you to understand being Imperial and not being there." Then General Tullius turned to Mara and said, "Your name is Mara Fire-Eye isn't it?" When Mara replied yes, General Tullius continued, "You know that it is wrong to not tell the truth, do you not?" Again, Mara replied, "Yes Sir, I do." Then the general continued by asking her, "Please tell me this, is Sven Fire-Eye any relation to you?" Mara was silent for a while, then she answered, "Yes Sir." Then Tullius asked, "How is he related to you then?" He's... My brother." "That's what I thought, said Tullius, "you resemble him a whole lot." As General Tullius was walking towards the Imperial soldiers, Ulfric gently pulled Mara into an embrace. "I hope I said the right thing," said Mara as she was looking at Ulfric. "You did well. I didn't think about you looking like your brother," answered Ulfric. Then Mara asked, "What's gonna happen now? I'm scared." "I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm sort of scared myself to be honest," said Ulfric. Then Galmar said, "There's no need to worry since nobody know's what's going to happen." "That's right," replied Ulfric, then he turned to Mara and asked her, "Did you worship the Divines, and which one?" "I worshipped Talos at home, but at the orphanage, I worshipped Arkay since the others did," she answered. "Well, I suggest we pray to the Divines for help in case the worst was to happen," said Ulfric. Then everyone silently started praying to the Divines, even, and Mara was saying prayers to Talos and Arkay as well as the other ones.

After awhile, General Tullius along with Hadvar, the soldier who first approached the group, came towards the group where Ulfric and Mara were and told them to follow them to the carriages. After arriving at the carriages, After arriving at the carriages, the group was told to wait and that their hands were going to be bound. "That girl, Mara, is innocent, Ulfric rescued her," said Ralof. "We understand, we'll decide when we get to the place we're going," said Hadvar. After everyone, including Mara, had their hands bound they boarded the two waiting carriages. Mara rode in a carriage with Ralof, Ulfric, and Galmar. "I wonder where we're going," said Mara. "I don't know, but I suggest we start praying," said Ulfric.


End file.
